The present invention relates generally to fuel systems, and more specifically to an apparatus and a method for minimizing vapor loss from a fuel reservoir while providing an option for spill containment.
Our increasingly mobile and mechanized society uses a variety of different fuels (e.g., gasoline, diesel fuel, ethanol, etc.) as energy. Liquid fuels are generally stored in reservoirs such as underground storage tanks, above ground tanks, or any of a variety of different containers. Typically, liquid fuel reservoirs have inlets and outlets through which fuel can be added to and/or removed from the reservoir. These inlets and outlets may typically consist of a riser pipe extending from the reservoir. Internal to the riser pipe is a drop tube and the space between the riser pipe and the drop tube is called the interstitial space. The riser pipe is typically threaded to an adapter collar to which a fuel line can be coupled. A spill container surrounds the fill adaptor collar and acts as a secondary containment system for any overflow or spillage that may occur during the filling process.
Such configurations have proven to be very effective, however, the interstitial space between the riser pipe and the drop tube can allow an excessive amount of vapor to be introduced into the atmosphere, especially during the filling process. For example, the interstitial space can act as a chimney for vapor to be released from the ullage of the tank. Though the interstitial space area is relatively small, because of this chimney effect, the vapor from the entire ullage area of the reservoir can be released through the interstitial space. Therefore, there is a need for an apparatus and a method for minimizing vapor loss from a fuel reservoir while providing for secondary containment during filling and drainage procedures.
A fuel fluid communication assembly cooperates with a reservoir configured to contain fuel fluids. The fuel fluid communication assembly includes a spill restrictor that may act as a secondary containment system and which is configured to restrict leakage to the environment of any liquid fuel present in the interior of the spill restrictor. The fuel fluid communication assembly also has a first hollow body with an inwardly facing surface, a restrictor end and a reservoir end. The fuel fluid communication assembly also has a second hollow body having an outwardly facing surface. The second hollow body is received telescopingly within at least the reservoir end of the first hollow body. The inwardly facing surface of the first hollow body and the outwardly facing surface of the second hollow body define an interstitial space. The fuel fluid communication assembly further has an interstitial space seal.
Certain embodiments of the fuel fluid communication assembly may also have a flange that is in cooperation with the first and second hollow bodies. The flange can be capable of substantially sealing the interstitial space with respect to the spill restrictor. The fuel fluid communication assembly also may have a third hollow body that is at least partially disposed in the interior space of the spill restrictor. Such a third hollow body would also be in fluid communication with the second hollow body. The fuel fluid communication assembly also may have a biasing device disposed between the third hollow body and the second hollow body. The biasing device can be configured to provide a sealing force to the flange. The sealing force can be used to help substantially seal the interstitial space with respect to the spill restrictor.
Advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, which simply illustrates various modes and examples contemplated for carrying out the invention. As will be realized, the invention is capable of other different aspects, all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and descriptions are illustrative in nature and not restrictive.